Undeniably Platonic
by Agent D-05
Summary: Having a best friend is definitely the best thing on Earth. But how do you cope up with the realization that being just friends is not enough and suddenly, being friend zoned is not an option. The blow by blow account of how Naruto blatantly denies there's something more and that everything is Undeniably Platonic. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

UNDENIABLY PLATONIC

By: Agent D-05

* * *

Authors Note and a bit of disclaimer:

As you all know, I do not own the characters in this story.

The Point of View (POV) will alternate between Naruto, Sasuke and the third person, which I will be labeling for the first few chapters until you get used to the flow so as not to confuse you.

Constructive criticisms and reviews are greatly appreciated since I do not have a beta reader :)

As far as planned, I will do a lot of build up for both the characters but hopefully keep it interesting enough for you to follow :)

That's it for now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Like a Perfectly Oiled Machine

* * *

Sometimes the only thing that's stopping you is the fact that you're friends. Best friends.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

We are best friends.

Basically, we belong to the same neighborhood since six (his house just merely 5 houses away from ours). Studied on the same grade school, classmates since first grade, extend that until we finished high school (except for first and third year). Currently studying at the same University, college roommates and what… figuratively speaking, we are joined by the hip.

And that is the reason why me and only me have the privilege to see my best friend put on some clothes after taking a bath. Notably, he does have a decent body. Not that I envy him, I know I look way above decent too (and he knows it) but that's not stopping me from making comments.

"Hey bastard, pass me my body spray will you?"

Since I am sitting near his dresser, his body spray is within reach. I tossed it to him, and he expertly caught it. I smiled a bit, this is what I like about us: we work as a perfectly oiled machine.

"Will you hurry up? I won't be sniffing you for chrissake" I looked up at him from the magazine that I am reading. He's still half dressed.

He faked a gasp and rolled his eyes.

"It's not even 11AM yet. The game starts at 12 noon right? Aren't you a bit... excited?"

"At your pace? The game will be over when we arrive. It took you 30 fucking minutes just to put your pants. Asshole."

He laughed and put on a plain brownish shirt.

"There, finished!"

Naruto grabbed his damp towel and threw it at my face which I gracefully dodged. He placed his arms around my shoulders and we're ready to go.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Bye Mom!" I kissed my mom goodbye and Sasuke waved politely at her. I cannot believe my bastard of a best friend can easily pull off the good guy image in front of my mother (or who ever he wants) when he's actually a big asshole.

"Take care boys!" She said with a smile.

I placed my arms around Sasuke's shoulders, a habit I have ever since, went out the house and rode my motorcycle. Since second semester will start later next week, we decided to watch a local University's unity football game, a sport we're both obsessed with. As much as Sasuke denies, he's more excited watching these games than me even though he always says that it is I who is more in love with it. Whatever, he's adorable like that especially when I tease him.

A day like this with my best friend is bliss, and I couldn't ask for more.

What just pisses me off is the fact that in these games, he'll be attracting a lot of attention from the women, which puts the guy in an instant bitchy mode where he will be brooding and murmuring like Snape in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone Quidditch game. I'm used to this but it's freaking me out! Why don't the guy just have a girl friend like any guy our age.

"Well, look who's murmuring like Snape in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone Quidditch game now, idiot"

I instantly turned into stone.

"I was thinking aloud, am I?"

"Obviously, and you don't have a girl friend either so that comment is invalid" Sasuke said triumphantly. That jerk.

I continue to drive my motor amidst the not so busy street, constantly glancing at the side mirror watching out for oncoming vehicles and secretly spying on my best friend's weirdness. I mean who closes their eyes and opens their mouth in the middle of the street while riding a motor? Sasuke just looks like an idiot now. An adorable weird idiot.

He must trust me a lot riding in my motor and look like a total wimp - he's like, totally enjoying himself.

Well, I, Naruto Uzumaki could not help but smile at that. TRUST - who would have thought we'd be trusting each other with our lives when we originally were trying to rip each other's head once upon a time. Well I still do, when he's acting high and almighty around me. I bet he does too, you know, rip my head d off, if I am 'being too hard to handle'.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"We're here Sasuke" Naruto said as he parked his baby in a vacant parking space.

"I know"

During games like these, I do make some effort to keep a low profile for my safety (and Naruto's sanity too). So I did bring with me the baseball cap which was a part of our baseball team uniform in PE when we were in 2nd year high school.

"Woot woot, never thought you'd bring that one today" Naruto commented as I put on my cap and he removed his helmet.

"Whatever"

"What a coincidence..." Naruto said amusedly.

Puzzled, I looked at him and to my surprise, he was wearing the same cap on his head.

"What the FUCK Naruto! What are we? Attending PE together?" I snatched the cap away from his bright blond hair and tucked it in my jacket.

"Not my fault that I felt like wearing the same headpiece you want to wear" Naruto grumbled as he walk towards the field.

Looking at him as he walk towards the field, I glanced back to his cap. This was not the first time that it happened. The last time was when we were going to meet at the library: we were wearing shirts with matching designs (mine was black, his was purple). Or singing the same tune, or having the same comment, or having the same group hang-out. I won't say it doesn't amuse me because it amuses me a lot. That no matter how different our personalities are, in some way both of us, for heavens mercy, have acquired little bits of ourselves with each other. We're like a merging monster - sometimes its freaky. But deep inside, I feel relieved that there's this one person that I know I can rely on by hook or by crook.

I run after him and place his cap atop his head. He then placed his arms around my shoulders once more and animatedly predicted how the game would end. As usual, I pretend to be bored but listens to him (In case I need to correct him or give him my valid opinion)

* * *

And so, Naruto and Sasuke continued to indulge themselves in the game they both love. Fortunately for both, fangirls are out of sight though no woman (and some men) can deny beauty when they see one (that goes for both - but mostly for Sasuke, as usual). After which they ate at Burger King and enjoyed the rest of the day in the arcades.

It was past 8pm when Naruto dropped Sasuke back to the Uchiha's. Never did they know, life as they know it will start to shift soon, gradually maybe? But they never know.

"Sasuke, we're here" Naruto said as Sasuke climb down the motor.

"I know, idiot. Thanks" Sasuke headed to their front door, his back facing Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke, the cap really fits you, ya know"

Sasuke stopped walking to glance at the blond man who just complimented him.

But Naruto was already driving home.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke entered his home and headed straight to bed.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading!

So, what do you think? Feedback pretty pretty please? :) Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

UNDENIABLY PLATONIC

By: Agent D-05

Chapter 2: What's What?

* * *

There goes the fear, there it goes…

* * *

Naruto POV

I entered the well-lit University Auditorium for the campus debate audition. It was a bit after lunch exactly 1:30 pm; just on time for the University's debate team mock debate conducted just before the new applicant's audition. As Sasuke said, the mock debate will discourage the weak hearted students and inspire the best ones.

No no no, I'm not here to audition, but yes, it has something to do with Sasuke. Sasuke will be one of the speakers in the mock debate. I am just here for the moral support. PSSH. Scratch that. We all know Sasuke does not need moral support, he has two whole rows of fans cheering for him, so again, no he doesn't need moral support. I just want to see how my best friend will finally screw up today.

Seriously, the guy was hinting that it will blow my mind to watch the mock debate - just like when he let me watch the 2013 Isaac Asimov Debate on Nothing which is really smart and almost literally blew my mind. I have a feeling he just wanted to show off (showing off to your best friend, isn't that a bit arrogant of him?)

"Ahem, sound check. Sound check."

I straightened my posture as one of their junior members check the microphone, signaling that the program is about to start.

* * *

"Good afternoon to all of you, and welcome to this semester's debate audition, I am Haku, the one in charge for today's… Introduction… Obviously." Haku said in a mellow almost sarcastic tone.

Some of the guy students in the background gave Haku catcalls which slightly irritated him(since I know he's a guy) probably those students though he was a girl.

"Ahem… and for that catcall… Are you guys gay? I do hope you realize you were catcalling a guy." Haku said with a smile.

Almost everyone in the auditorium jaw dropped at that, the rest snickered.

"Anyway, for the Opening Remarks, I would like to call on Sasuke Uchiha."

And there he goes, Uchiha Sasuke on the podium.

Amazing how everyone instantly behaved the moment Sasuke went up the stage and the guy hasn't even uttered a word.

"If you think I'm going to thank all those who are interested to be a part of the group. You're wrong. Gratitude is not given to those who have done nothing yet to prove their worth."

Naruto observed the audience near the stage, he could feel tension in the air.

"A mere want for something is not enough if you want to be a part of something. A mere want is not enough to keep you from having to continually commit. A mere want is not enough for you to get out of your way, go the extra mile, or whatever cliché you want to use for that. And I assure you, that I know who among you are just here to fulfill that mere 'want' out of your system - all we need is to see you on stage after this teensy speech of mine to confirm it. And honestly guys, out of everyone in here, I can only spot one who gets my respect for that."

Sasuke put down the microphone and went down the stage.

For exactly 3 seconds, everyone in the room were still quiet and there it goes, the calm before the storm. His fangirls started cheering while some students silently went out of the auditorium. Naruto on the other hand could not believe his ears. Thinking: "Did Sasuke just really complimented me with that speech?"

* * *

Sasuke POV

It was the first time that I got to do the opening remarks today. So it was kind of special moment for me, of course, I would not tell Naruto that this was my first time, I may have puzzled the heck out of him convincing him to come today.

The cellphone in my pocket suddenly vibrated. Naruto.

'Nice time scaring the students. I have class in 5mins. TTYL.'

I need not look at the back of the auditorium to see that Naruto is already on his way out. In all fairness, it was really Naruto who inspired me into coming up with that short message. He was the only person that I know who is passionate enough to gain my respect. And it just clicked in my mind, when I let him watch the Isaac Asimov memorial debate, he was so into it and there, instant speech about passion. It has nothing to do with the debate, really, it was an out of the blue thing.

I sat in the panel table and Haku started calling the names of the auditionees. Glancing at my back, half of the students a while ago are gone. Oh well, this will be over sooner than expected.

* * *

Naruto POV

As I went out of the auditorium, I heard different comments about Sasuke's short speech.

'Sasuke is soo cool'

'He is sooooo cute'

'Sasuke is a badass'

'He has no mercy'

'He's an arrogant and self-centered guy who thinks highly of himself'

'He just means business'

'Oh, I can't stand the pressure of the club…'

'His mere presence demands attention'

'He's such a genius'

All of those are true, in a way.

After long years with Sasuke, I still cannot believe how influential he can get, he should be a politician - maybe in a couple of years I will be the new President's best friend. Just imagine how I can do almost anything and charge it to the Office of the President. Ohohoho. On the other hand, the idea of the country stealing all the time he has with his best friend? No way. I am selfish like that.

I need to hurry up, to get to class on time, you know how it goes, you don't get late on your first day.

Being an Education Major in Physics minor in Philosophy, I need to really focus on making a good impression. And being tardy on your first day in any class won't give you that.

* * *

It was 7pm when Naruto got back to his dormitory. The aroma of freshly cooked food invaded his senses.

"Sasuke? Is it my birthday? Or the heavens must be very good to me this day?" Naruto said as he remove his shoes by the entrance.

"Well, I really thought you'd like to have some really filling meal today…" A soft voice answered Naruto

The blond man looked at the dining table and was surprised to see both Hinata and Sasuke.

"Hi Hinata! Were you the one who prepared all this?" Naruto said, slightly looking at Sasuke for any sign of confirmation (and he got none)

"Yes, Naruto… I thought I'd just drop by… I'll be leaving now, I kind of have a group meeting to attend to…" Hinata's eyes shifted from me to Sasuke to the door.

"But, you can eat with us… that's the least -"

"Thank you, but no thanks Naruto… It's my pleasure" Hinata cut Naruto's invitation and went straight to the door.

"Wow… Thank you Hinata!" Naruto said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder as affirmation.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke…" Hinata waved good-bye to both men and closed the door.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's blank face.

"Instant dinner for us, teme" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke shrugged, ready to eat. Naruto noticed Sasuke's silence which means - he's kinda pissed off, he needs Sasuke-time alone or Sasuke's just being Sasuke. Best bet on the 1st one since he doesn't like visitors in the house. But whatever Sasuke's mood is, the blond doesn't care, he'll be bugging him to no end.

Naruto pinched Sasuke's nose and covered his mouth.

"Maka, I kwen't bwreath." The dark-haired man said.

Naruto laughed at all the cuteness as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"That's the point, Sasuke."

And both ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Hello again guys! Another chapter for you :)

How did it go? Yeah, I know, this one is kinda uneventful but do not worry, I'll continue with the updates :)


	3. Chapter 3

UNDENIABLY PLATONIC

By: Agent D-05

Chapter 3: The Late Night Conversations

* * *

Ever since I met you, no one else has been worth thinking about.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto volunteered to wash the dishes since Sasuke spends a long time getting over being pissed off. That's when Naruto found out the not so empty pot in the stove. When he opened it, it was ramen, Sasuke's type of ramen of course (the healthier version all because Sasuke is health conscious).

'So that is why he was in a bad mood' Naruto sipped some broth and transferred the cooked ramen in a container and placed it in the fridge.

Sasuke was in their room probably studying; so he went on to watch tv for a bit before finally going to bed.

When Naruto entered the room, he found Sasuke over the desk reviewing the application forms from the audition earlier that day.

The blond settled in his bed, pillow and arms above his head as he silently watch Sasuke sift through the documents.

"Stop staring, dobe"

"You were harsh during your speech." Naruto said waiting for a response, when he got none, he continued "Way to go talking about being passionate like that"

"I told you, it was to scare the weak hearted. Better that they know who they'll be working with…" Sasuke said as he placed some application forms in a folder, and the rest in the trash can.

"Really, that's a lot of paper you're throwing"

"Urgh, they don't even deserve to be looked at"

"You're harsh"

"I am, if I need to" Sasuke cleaned the desk and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Naruto closed his eyes a bit. It was a busy day for him, good thing none of his professors thought of giving any homework today, he's still suffering from a major holiday hang over.

When the blond opened his eyes, Sasuke is already in his sleeping clothes, headed to the opposite bed.

"I saw the ramen you cooked" Naruto started, Sasuke stopped fixing his bedding for a bit, then continued.

"Oh… rice balls and sushi are more… filling than ramen" Sasuke said as he lie down.

"Stop quoting Hinata… don't feel bad about what we ate for dinner, and besides, you like rice balls"

"True that, that's why we ate those damn rice balls and sushi and not the ramen"

Silence. Rustling of sheets could be heard - Naruto finally lay down on his bed facing Sasuke.

"Don't worry, we'll be having ramen for breakfast. And here I thought you hate those damn noodles" Naruto smiled at Sasuke as the blond turned off the lampshade.

Lights from outside their window gave a subtle silhouette of their faces.

"Thank you for coming to the mock debate" Sasuke said almost shyly.

"You were hinting a lot, it was obviously a scheme for me to come, hahaha" Naruto chuckled at the thought.

"It was my first time to have the opening remarks, refreshing really, not the one participating in the real debate" Sasuke said amusedly.

"That's not a speech that's how you actually talk - stings like a bee. It didn't even last three minutes"

"I made it somewhat… inspirational… you know…"

"Hahaha! Inspirational… and almost half the room left after that"

"Not my fault a lot of people are not up to the challenge. That includes you because you left right after my speech" Sasuke smirked at that.

"I'm not even counted, I was invited, a guest"

"I did not invite you dobe, you assumed that I am hinting for you to come."

"You BASTARD!" Naruto exasperatedly huffed and faced his back to Sasuke.

Silence once more as the two of them ponder in their own worlds.

"I meant it you know" Sasuke started and paused as if hesitant to continue. "You were the only person in that room passionate enough earning my respect"

Naruto faced Sasuke and smiled.

"You're such a softie… asshole." Naruto's smile turned to a full-blown grin.

It was Sasuke's turn to face his back to Naruto. He never did again talk making the room still as the clock signaled 11:00 pm

"Thank you, Sasuke" Naruto murmured as he finally close his eyes dreaming about swirling colors of red and black.

* * *

Naruto POV

Today is Saturday and Sasuke left early for the debate club's semi-annual leadership/team building activity and he won't be home until Sunday night. My classes are not until later this afternoon at 4pm, and I am finished with my morning jog, so I do have a handful of free time to do my unfinished assignments and some errands.

AHA! Assignments and some errands - that sounded a lot like what Sasuke would do on a normal Naruto-less day… but then, maybe not.

Sasuke is next in line for president of the debate club next year, he works as a student assistant for Mr. Kakashi during MWF, works part-time during his free time at the library's cafeteria, he even have three students to tutor every Sunday and to top it all, he is a top-notch university student. HMM! And he even has time to jog with me every Saturday morning.

He's a monster. Why does he have to be so… _perfect_? He even have a supportive best friend beside him no matter what as a cherry on his fucking perfect cake.

Not to mention, he doesn't look like a nerd doing all those nerdy stuff…

While I am gawking at my closet, just finished my 2 hour morning routine and have a handful of free time for unfinished assignments and some errands. Okay. I look so pathetic now…

I should be punching the wall now… Only, if I have NOT gotten over my insecurities years ago. SIGH. The hate that I felt towards Sasuke back then was in fact envy and pride. But upon knowing how his parents died, I cannot help but admire how he is today. Sometimes, I just want to hug him. HUG HIM? I definitely said hug him, right? You know, the manliest type of hug only a man like me can give.

I closed my closet door and went to the kitchen to eat. I am starving.

Finishing all that I needed to do, I went to class. Not before dropping a message to the bastard:

_Don't flirt too much with the newbies. I'd be jealous. ;) YOU WISH BASTARD! Bring home dinner for tomorrow._

After classes, I tagged along with Kiba and the gang to hang out at Oasis, a local bar near the campus. I don't drink much now, unlike when we were still 1st and 2nd year college students. Maybe it's the price I have to pay for being more responsible: partying and trashing yourself til' kingdom come looks LESS appealing.

Kiba said it was Sasuke's bad influence that I lost some of my happy-go-lucky streak - I say, no, Sasuke has nothing to do with it. But deep inside, I know, that hell YES, it's mostly Sasuke's fault - not that the bastard knows.

* * *

"Naruto! Oh god, you're here!" Ino gushed as she instantly sat beside Naruto.

"Ino! Wow, your clothes look a bit decent tonight" Naruto laughed and hugged Ino.

"Long time no see blondie, you got Sasuke with you?" Ino looked around the area, hoping to find Sasuke.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you, you'll have to deal with me all throughout the night" Naruto winked at Ino, the blonde girl giggled.

"EWW! Naruto, stop it with your flirting, pleassse" Sakura rolled her eyes as she sipped her mojitos.

"This one is a rare occasion, guys, this calls for a toast!" Kiba hollered as he passed to Naruto a bottle of beer and proposed a barbaric toast.

After some rounds of hard liquor, Kiba and Lee excused themselves and went to the dance floor, leaving Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Wow, look at that Kiba, man, I thought he was in to Hinata?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Well, he kind of let the girl go, you know…" Sakura trailed off desperately trying to lower her voice for Ino not to hear, ahem. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Oh god Naruto, you don't know? Hinata likes you!" The blonde girl gushed with excitement. Naruto on the other hand raised a brow.

"Oh god" Sakura mimicked Ino. "Why do you always have the urge to gossip, INO PIG!"

"WELL yeah FOREHEAD girl, It's time for Naruto to notice people around him, don't you think?" Ino retorted, as she sat closer to Shikamaru. "Right, Shika? Naruto is being so serious with college, not to mention that he always hang out with Sasuke - Oh Naruto, no offense, Sasuke is steamy and hot and all, but loosen up! You don't need to compete with him all the time" the blonde girl kissed Shikamaru on the cheeks.

Shikamaru on the other hand sighed and placed an arm around Ino's shoulder.

"Naruto, don't listen to Ino, you know her, a bit troublesome, do as you please, based from what I heard from the Uni, you're doing great" Shikamaru said as he took a shot of tequilla.

"But Ino does have a bit of a point, Naruto" Sakura smiled

"See?!" Ino snuggled closer to Shikamaru.

"Why don't you try to at least get to know Hinata more?" Sakura fished out her cellphone and typed something.

"Guys, are we just talking about my love life here?" Naruto sweatdropped and took a shot, not comfortable about the subject. He did have a girl friend a few years back, it was sort of short-lived though, after they broke up, Naruto never did again seriously considered being in a relationship.

"See? I just texted Hinata if we could hang out tomorrow for lunch" Sakura dangled her phone at Naruto's face.

"What the hell Sakura!" Naruto almost fumed.

"It's alright Naruto" Ino looked at him with glazed eyes, "It's just lunch, and besides me, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru will be there"

"I still don't think it's… proper…" Naruto glanced at Kiba who is somewhat dirty dancing with some girl in the dance floor.

"Kiba will eventually get over it. Besides, these girls are troublesome" Shikamaru looked at Naruto pointedly.

"Okay, I give up!" raising both his hands in surrender, Chouji raised his shot glass for a toast.

Sakura and Ino winked at each other, like they just had a job well done.

The night went on, Naruto and the gang got themselves drunk, danced, laughed and had fun the whole night.

It was not until Naruto had to check his phone for the time that he noticed one missed call from Sasuke.

It was already 1am, and they all decided to go home.

Upon reaching home, Naruto dialled Sasuke's number.

"Dobe"

"What took you sooo long to answer S'uke?" Naruto said a bit slurrily

A short pause and a sigh from Sasuke.

"I was sleeping idiot… Are you drunk?"

"Yes, I am S'uke… and I think, I need to hug you..." Naruto said as he collapsed in the couch.

On the other line, Sasuke raised a brow feeling a bit flushed.

"You know what S'uke, they set me up with Hinata… S'uke, me and Hinata will be having lunch tomorrow"

At that being said, Sasuke involuntarily flinched, his senses were in high alert. Sasuke listened to Naruto as the blond rambled on and on and o, only responding when asked.

"S'uke?"

"Yes, Naru" The dark-haired man almost snickered at that. 'Naru' and 'S'uke', a nickname they both use when one of them is drunk or just felt like fooling around. Funny, he felt like he wanted to see his best friend right now. Like its been so long since both called each other that.

"I like that… Naru." Naruto giggled thru the phone. "I miss you a lot S'uke, you teme. And I mean it, don't get too flirty there, I don't like anyone stealing you, S'uke-chan from me…" Naruto almost yawned at that, but immediately the words he just said started to sink in.

'Oh GOD, NO!' Naruto panicked, the effects of alcohol almost left him.

"Oh, why is that?" Sasuke almost teased Naruto.

"Oh… ummm… because… you're the bestest best friend I ever have" Naruto said feigning drunkenness.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't know what to think of that…

"Hmm… Naru?"

"Hmm yes, S'uke?"

"Me too…" Sasuke's voice was sincere when he said that, Naruto's heart almost leaped out of his ribs.

"Hmm… S'uke?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to say next.

"Yes, Naru?"

"Good night!" Naruto said almost hurriedly… "I'll see you tomorrow S'uke… don't forget dinner…"

"Of course I won't dobe."

At that, Naruto slumped further in the couch, letting his phone slide from his hands as he desperately begged the sleep fairies to finally lull him to sleep.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Any comments guys? :)


	4. Chapter 4

UNDENIABLY PLATONIC

By: Agent D-05

Chapter 4: Sundates

* * *

Sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory.

-Dr. Seuss

* * *

Naruto POV

It feels like a bad day to go out but here I am seated at Friuli, a pizza and pasta diner within the city for a group date. Sitting alone at a table I reserved for six, and 30 minutes early for the 12noon lunch appointment, I cannot help but let my thoughts wander.

After the semi-drunken call with Sasuke last night, it took me an hour before I finally fell asleep peacefully without thoughts about what I 'accidentally' told Sasuke. Oh, come on, it's normal for people to be protective of their families and best friend, and besides... it's just that, I am more used to cursing the guy than telling him that he's actually important. See? That explains everything. End of discussion.

What matters now is how to get rid of the hang over that I am feeling... And where the hell are they? It's almost 12noon and I'm starving to death.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come in too early… But what can I do, my alarm hysterically rang at 6:00am from which I could not get back to sleep…

At exactly 12noon I saw Hinata enter the diner.

* * *

"Hinata!" Naruto stood up and waved at Hinata.

The girl looked at the blond's direction and smiled. She approached Naruto's table with a funny look on her face.

"Hi Naruto, umm, are we expecting some company?" Hinata shyly asked looking at the number of chairs surrounding the table.

At that, it was the blond's turn to look quizzed until the cogs in his head suddenly clicked.

"Oh… They're not coming aren't they?" Naruto asked offering Hinata a sit across the table.

Hinata giggled. "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry they tricked you to come…" She blushed a bit.

The blond scratched the back of his head ashamedly…

"Never mind that, ha ha ha, I'll get back to those punks one of these days" Naruto said coolly, thinking of ways to avenge his terrible hang over.

It was silent after that, not until Naruto's stomach started to churn.

Hinata blushed furiously at that and Naruto unconsciously scratched his cheeks…

"So, shall we order?" Naruto offered as he called the waiter.

"One Taco Pasta Bake and iced tea please" The dark-haired girl ordered

"Hmmm… Spaghetti and Meatballs with coke and one Portobello Pizza for me!" Naruto enthusiastically said as he rubbed his empty belly and grinned at Hinata.

"Hinata, this one's on me, I haven't thanked you yet for the dinner you sent us last week."

"Oh, that, I just happened to pass by" Shyly glancing at Naruto, Hinata blushed.

"Nah, but don't mind Sasuke, you know how he is with the serious face, once you get to know him, he's cool"

Hinata smiled at that, admiring the blond's way of talking about his friend. It's not new to Hinata that Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. Ever since she started to notice Naruto, its inevitable not to know that Sasuke gradually grew closer to the blond more than both boys know. Starting out as rivals, they have some sort of connection other people do not have.

That fateful night when Hinata went to deliver dinner at Naruto's place, she was not surprised that Sasuke was the one who opened the door. Yet, what surprised her was that he seems to be in a very good mood, for a moment there, she saw him smiling. Unfortunately, it was gone the moment Sasuke saw the food Hinata brought, the blank stare chilled the poor lady's bones. Only Naruto have that kind of aura to melt the hardest of hearts, even Sasuke-the-ice-prince could not resist. If given a chance, Hinata would do her best to have a piece of that ray of sunshine which is Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto took over most of the conversation, asking the lady bits about herself which Hinata enjoyed. She listened to Naruto's stories, misadventures and jokes about anything which is amusing because everything turns out to be funny for her. She was right, Naruto is right out one of a kind, and a little voice inside Hinata wants to have more. If only she could be the one who can make Naruto happy… and that she will be.

"I enjoyed the lunch Naruto, thank you" Hinata said as they went out the diner to part ways.

"You're not bad of a company either, Mi Lady" Naruto smiled and bowed in front of Hinata causing her to blush once more.

"Well, Umm… I- I g-got to g-go Nar-ruto… Thank you again!" Hinata almost stuttered, a habit she thought she got over. When she was about to cross the street, she got back to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. That got Naruto to blush a bit. He didn't expect the shy lady that he knew could do something bold like that.

After getting over the girl's peck on the cheek, he went home and got himself a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

It must have been the lights that roused Naruto from sleep since he's been squinting and all when he saw Sasuke enter the previously dark room.

"Hi bastard. Turn the fucking lights off"

They know both well enough that none of them takes commands that easily. Sasuke left the lights on as he unpack his things from his duffel bag.

"Did you bring dinner? I'm starving…" Naruto trailed off as he covered his face with a pillow. The next thing Naruto noticed was that the lights were finally out and someone is sitting on his bed. After a few moments of silence a tender voice spoke.

"Yes Naruto, I brought dinner…" That moment made Naruto thank all the holy ones for giving him Sasuke.

"Oh, good because my intestines are eating me…" Naruto said still with eyes closed "But I'm soo sleepy…" Naruto trailed off, once again, feeling the weight of his head, he hugged the pillow closer to his head.

Hands started to gently caress Naruto's back which made the blond almost purr like a cat. For Sasuke to be extra good to him today, he's going to restrain himself from calling him bastard for the night.

"That's alright… is that better?" The amused voice asked Naruto.

"Damn yeah…"

"Move to the side you big baby..." The gentle voice firmly said.

Naruto instantly opened his eyes pillow still covering his head, still immobile from the minor shock thinking: 'BIG BABY? WHO THE HELL IS THIS?'

"Don't worry sweetie… we will definitely have a goooood time"

Naruto instantly removed the pillow covering his face revealing a very seductive looking leather clad lady!

"WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto panicked as he backed away from the girl desperately clutching the sheets of his bed.

"N...Naru..t -to… I d-don't mean t-to f-f-fright-ten you…" The girl shyly said, her hands at her back…

"Hinata? That you?" Naruto said as he realized it was indeed Hinata.

"DAMN YEAH! Now move!" From her back, Hinata revealed a very long black whip!

"OH GOD! What's wrong with you?" The blond is now screaming for his life and shaking like a naked man in Antarctica

"I-I-I just…. Want to k-kiss you... YOU big blondie boy!" As Naruto backed away from her further, Hinata advanced trapping the boy in the corner. And what kind of kiss needs a whip and a leather suit?

"Ppppleaaasse Hinata… don't…" Naruto closed his eyes, fearing of what will happen next. The blond could feel warm breath on his face and... a soft peck on his cheek... Then... nothing. When nothing more happened, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke looking at him innocently.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto? Surprised?"

Naruto looked all around the room, no traces of Hinata could be seen his whole being instantly relaxed.

"Is Hinata gone?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a hushed voice. Sasuke was wearing that still innocent look from when the blond opened his eyes… and before Sasuke could answer Naruto interrupted: "Did you just kiss me, bastard?"

"What's wrong Naru? It's not like we haven't kissed each other before" Sasuke looked hurt.

"No - no - no, I mean, those were accidents… but did you JUST intentionally kiss me?" Naruto asked

"Well…" Sasuke almost looked shy. "I just wanted to…ummm… well…"

"Well…?" Naruto asked

"Well…"

"Well."

"Well… I -"

Naruto can see Sasuke's mouth moving as if saying a lot of things but he just could NOT hear anything.

"...Wake UP, you IDIOT!" Suddenly, Sasuke was screaming at his face, and the room was suddenly blinding.

"Oh GOD!" Naruto jolted from Sasuke's grip on his shoulders, it looks like the bastard was shaking him the whole time.

"What happened to you? You were literally screaming and whispering all at the same time, it's hilarious"

"Oh fuck, that was a very weird dream"

"Weird?! The look on your face tells me that you're having the best orgasm of your life" Sasuke's sarcasm never fails.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind from the dream and looked directly at Sasuke's deep dark eyes.

"Okay, now I'm back." Naruto said

"You're back? From where? The last time I checked, it was me who just came back from a trip"

"I wasn't talking to you"

"Oh yes, I forgot, you talk to yourself. Good luck to that"

"FUCK! I hate you."

"I know"

Both men remained silent as Naruto noticed that Sasuke was still holding his shoulders and they were still face to face.

"Ahem" said the blond and looking at the small distance between them.

Sasuke blushed a for a second before he pushed Naruto away and brushed his clothes. Well, Naruto did not mean to embarass Sasuke, the feeling of Sasuke's arms on his shoulders felt comforting, but a bit... foreign to him, he doesn't know why.

"Come on dobe, dinner's ready" The dark haired man stood up and went straight into the dining area.

Naruto once more shook his head and grimaced at the weirdness of his dreams, half of which he already forgot.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Naruto emerged from the room and the sight of food made his eyes googly. Oh how Naruto exposes his weaknesses; he wears his emotions on his sleeve, its something he definitely can't control.

Naruto sat on his side of the table and got himself a bowl of fried rice and miso soup. I too, began to serve myself some rice and tempura.

"So, how was your team building, any possible successor to the great Uchiha?" The blond teased as I took a bite of my tempura. He always starts like that, teasing me to open up, but eventually, I'll end up pissing him.

"Nah, no one can ever replace me, I'm that great" I tell him observing his reaction; and I caught Naruto rolling his eyes at that. I do know about my capabilities, but I only brag openly around Naruto, just to irritate the hell out of him.

"Any one night stand then? Temari?" Naruto is leaning towards the table anticipating for my answer.

I looked at him funny. This guy is definitely unbelievable. Temari is the club's PRO, and she is witty. This wimp in front of me always tells me that Temari has the 'hots' for me, only she 'subtly attacks like a panther' as Naruto put it. From then on, Naruto has asked me if she finally asked me for a date or a 'steamy night of passion', which I doubt because Temari in fact, likes someone else.

"Alright, I get it you don't one night stands, you're asexual."

"I just have my set of values, like value for my 'virginity', you know. Some people are still virtuous, unlike someone I know." I cannot help but smirk at that. Naruto is a principled man, he lives with a set of values which I admire.

"HEY! I do value my virginity, bastard, I don't have sex just for the heck of it, I have self-control." He said proudly puffing his chest.

"Yeah, but you slept with Ino" My smile widened as I said that. He in turn made a sour face.

"Shhh… that one is top-secret you bastard" He made the 'shhh' gesture as if someone is going to hear us.

"As if Shikamaru doesn't already know" I said nonchalantly, Shikamaru definitely knows, Naruto is just in denial that he actually slept with Ino before Ino and Shikamaru became an item. You know, 'bros before hoes'.

"I want to believe that..."

"And besides, it's Ino we're talking about, there's no way she hasn't told Shikamaru that yet, considering her big mouth"

"You are absolutely merciless, Sasuke"

We ate in silence for a bit, until I remembered his date with Hinata earlier.

"How's your date with Hinata?"

Dating is an uncomfortable topic to Naruto, the exact reason, I don't know. But I guess it has something to do with his past girl friend - Tenten. I knew it, they wouldn't click, there was just no spark. It must have traumatized the blond, specially when he caught her cheating on him.

"Hmmm, that went well… she kissed me on the cheek" Naruto was almost shy at that.

"That was so brave of her"

"You know what, I hate you."

"What did I do? Don't tell me you don't know of her crush on you from the start?"

"I know that, but why do you always have to be so sarcastic"

"I'm not! I was just telling the truth, it is indeed brave of her to kiss you on the cheek..." Sasuke continued "...finally, after so many years"

"SEE? That's what I'm talking about, sarcasm at its finest"

"It's not my fault you interpret it that way" I continued with my meal, as Naruto stared at me unbelievingly.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my cheek, it was a watermelon seed. Oh that little fucker.

"Stop it. That's disgusting" I said seriously, once again, I resumed to eating my meal.

"Since when did you become so sensitive" Naruto prepared to again, throw some watermelon seeds at me.

And I just cannot back down… as revenge, I squirted some soy sauce on Naruto's face.

"Sorry, my bad Naruto-kun…"

"You little piece of shit!" Naruto drank a mouthful of water.

Oh, this is going to be ugly...

"FUCK! Naruto! That's it!" Sasuke glared at Naruto his face damp from the water that Naruto just drank.

* * *

It was almost 10pm when someone actually hollered and frantically knocked at Sasuke and Naruto's tiny abode telling them to stop being so loud enough to wake up the dead. Both men didn't mind. They were both wrestling and getting all dirty on the floor, food all over the place.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews :) Come on, review some more, pleeaaase :)


End file.
